


winter remembers summer

by upsetkids



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetkids/pseuds/upsetkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one in which Zayn and Niall wish to, but can't, forget about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter remembers summer

**Author's Note:**

> This work was my very first in the directioner fandom, and I hope it's up to par.

Zayn had always been an artist. Even back in elemetary school, when he was just 9 years old, and the teachers would catch him not paying attention, too busy doodling in the worn notebooks he used for his lessons. They'd dangle his drawings in front of the class as a 'punshiment'. Cruel. That's where Zayn got his thick skin from. Little incidents that leave long marks. 

Zayn didn't know Niall back then. Niall liked to pretend he had a thick skin, like Zayn, but he didn't. Things got to Niall as bad as they got to Harry. And so Harry had Louis, and Niall had Zayn. And it was nice. 

This morning Zayn was drawing Louis. Slow sketches on paper that was too thin. Louis had just woken up and was still really sleepy, and his hair was wild. There was no stylist here to make it presentable. As pretty as Louis was, Zayn would rather be drawing Niall. Niall normally wasn't shy. He happened to be a very extrovertive person. But ever since the night of the party when the stars were out and the night was warm and Niall and Zayn were alone Niall had been a lot more quiet. The silence told a lot, and the silence was all that was there when Niall kissed him and they fell back into the grass. Just like Niall wasn't normally quiet, Zayn wasn't usually so open. So...easy. And he hated that word but it was true. The way Niall could rid Zayn of all his insecurities in one fleeting moment ceased to amazing him. 

But it was winter now. 

"Eh, mate," Louis was calling out to him. Zayn focused back to the drawing in his lap, then fixed his eyes onto Louis.

"Are you okay?" Louis still sounded tired, and he'd slouched back against the headbored of his bed. 

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Zayn straightened up in the chair he'd borrowed from Liam, who was already wide awake and cooking breakfast downstairs. "You can relax," Althought Louis had already since reclined. "I'm gonna go smoke."

When Zayn made his way out to the terrace, Niall was there. Sitting on the futon the boys had dragged out the house in summer. He was clutching a bottle of whiskey and staring out at something that Zayn couldn't see and it scared him a little. It was time to say something. So as he lit up, he began, 

"Do you regret what happened?"

Niall jumped some, having not notice Zayn there. He looked confused for a second, then quickly understood. 

"No. I feel like I should though." He dropped the bottle onto the terrace wood and let his head fall back. " 'M so drunk." Affected by the alcohol, his accent was almost impossible to understand with him slurring like that.

"You should stop drinking."

"When you stop smoking." Niall was clearly still sober enough to come up comebacks like that and it almost made Zayn smile. That's when he realized it. Niall wasn't sweaty or rough looking, instead he looked calm and he was flushed way down into his cardigan and so Zayn asked finally;  
"Niall can I draw you?"

Instead of a no, like what Zayn was expecting, Niall took a breath and said, "Of course, Zayn."

Zayn was back from inside with a pencil and a stack of that stupid thin paper within seconds. He was kneeling, creating the shape of Niall's face, his expression. The way his hair looked blonder than it was because of the sunlight. It was freezing outside, Zayn felt it hard but Niall was warm from the alcohol. He didn't move until Zayn was done. Even when the sickness started. 

"It's good." Zayn set the drawing down. He stood up with arms wrapped around himself. 

"We should go. Liam's cooking and he might be down by now." 

But Niall reached out and in one strong pull had Zayn in his lap. Zayn lost all breath in the surprise. Zayn knew it hurt to have all his weight collide with someone at once, but Niall didn't even flinch. 

"You're cold." He had his hands on Zayn's arms, and on his back under his shirt. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's neck sinking into the way his words were starting to sound more clear. He relaxed and shut his eyes.

"Yeah." 

"Sorry I've been distant." 

"S'alright." Zayn managed to shrug. When he tipped his head up to say more though, instead of finding Niall's eyes he found his lips. And it was just like the night in summer. Zayn's mind cleared, then fogged back again replaced with only the heavy sense of Niall. All around him. He didn't even stop him when Niall snuck his hand deep into Zayn's jeans, spit-slick. Zayn wished he could have at least helped Niall, pleased him back somehow, but his limbs refused, burning from how Niall was making them shiver and shake. 

Zayn let his head drop when he came, Niall rubbing in all the right places, making it all rush at him at once. 

"It's okay Zayn." Niall sounded breathless himself. But Zayn wasn't worried anymore. March was cold and Niall wasn't.

fin.


End file.
